The present invention is to a tool driver for a fastener such as screw driver or bolt driver. The driver includes a first blade and a second blade for engaging slots in a fastener. The fastener includes two slots, a normal face slot and a second undercut slot. The driver is operated by one hand of a user and is mated with the fastener without rotating the driver about its longitudinal axis to hold the driver and fastener together.
In the past prior art drivers when mated to a fastener would fall apart when moved into various positions. Also when the blade of a screw driver is rotated about it longitudinal axis under pressure the driver will often slip out of the normal face slot of a screw fastener. Such action normally destroys the normal face slot formed in a screw. The normal face slot is round off by the edges of the screw driver blade. Such action destroys the normal face slot and the only means for removing a screw or sloted bolt. In such cases the screw or bolt must thereafter be taped in order to ease it out of a hole.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,971 discloses a driver having two blade positions, both of which can move into the fastener through the entrance into the normal face slot. This patent does not teach the disclosed invention.
The present invention overcomes the present problems providing a second blade that fits into the second undercut slot with its own entrance in the fastener. The normal face slot is in the head of the fastener in a plane calinear with the longitudinal axis of the fastener. If one defines the longitudinal axis of the fastener to be a first linear direction, the second undercut slot lies in a plane transverse to, and preferably orthogonal with, the normal face slot and positioned generally transverse to the longitudinal center line of the fastener.
In other words, the second planar slot lies in a plane defined by a second and a third direction, each orthogonal to one another, and both orthogonal to the first direction.